


"Like Brothers"

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week 2015, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Futakuchi is oblivious, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi was beginning to wonder if he was really as straight as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Like Brothers"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoFuta Week Day 2: Falling in Love.

Futakuchi had been friends with Aone since the first day of elementary school when the other boy had no one to eat lunch with because the rest of the class thought he was too scary to talk to. Futakuchi hated to admit it, but he had thought that too. But he had felt sorry for the tall boy who sat in the corner of the classroom eating his lunch while the rest of their class moved around the room and talked to each other. So Futakuchi had sat down next to Aone, pulled out his lunch and struck up a conversation about what clubs the other boy was planning on joining. He was talkative enough to keep the conversation going even when Aone didn’t respond and the silences that occurred were never awkward.

He had known since their third year in middle school that Aone was gay. And it had never bothered him. He continued to go over to the other’s house after school, continued to practice volleyball with him, and continued to share his sour gummies with him.

What did bother him was how other people talked about Aone, even if it wasn’t specifically him that they were talking about. It made Futakuchi’s stomach turn and his blood boil, especially when the discussions sounded violent. He didn’t understand why they would talk about how horrible gay people were when Aone was continuously doing nice things for him. If anything, Futakuchi was the horrible one. It didn’t make sense to him.

* * *

Their train car was empty with the exception of two other boys and a girl, most of the students having already gone home for the day. Futakuchi had forgotten his geography book at school, and by the time they had grabbed it and made it back to the station, their usual train had already left. He apologised multiple times to Aone, but the other boy didn’t seem to mind waiting a little while longer to get home.

Futakuchi stretches his legs out in front of him, thankful that there was nobody around to glare at him for doing so. He usually hated taking the train because it’s crowded and you have to make yourself small, which is difficult to do when you’re on a volleyball team that’s known for having tall players. Futakuchi envies Sakunami sometimes. He probably doesn’t have trouble being in crowded places. Except he probably gets stepped on a lot. And if you asked Futakuchi, having your legs being a little squished is preferable to being stepped on. Sakunami would probably agree.

Aone has his chemistry book open and is flipping through the assigned reading, so it’s easy for Futakuchi to hear the other teenagers’ conversation.

The girl’s voice is filled with disgust. “Ugh, she’s just such a slut, sleeping with everyone like that. It’s repulsive.”

“Weren’t you the one who sent her that message though?” One of the boys asks.

The girl tosses her braid over her shoulder. “She deserved it. She was totally perving on me in the change room before gym. What a creep.”

“Apparently she’s taking it to the teachers.”

“Wow, what whiny bitch. It wasn’t even anything,” the girl says with a sniff. “Whatever. If I get in trouble over this, I’m totally sending Sho after her.”

The other boy snorts. “Yeah, that’ll shut her up. I don’t know what you’re so upset about though, she’s just a fucking faggot.”

Futakuchi feels the anger burn in his stomach and starts to rise from his seat, ready to storm over and teach them a lesson. Aone stops him with a hand on his wrist and a small shake of his head. His expression says _it’s not worth it._

Futakuchi slowly lowers himself back into his seat, frustrated that Aone wouldn’t let him do anything about it. The other three teenagers continue their conversation and each insult makes Futakuchi’s skin crawl. “Gross.” “Wrong.” “Disgusting.”

He feels like puking.

Aone seems much calmer than him. He stiffens occasionally, but his page flipping doesn’t stop. Futakuchi doesn’t understand why he’s so calm about it. How he can just ignore it and keep reading. After all, he’s the one they’re insulting.

Futakuchi also can’t understand why it affects him so much. Surely not all straight people felt like hurling when they hear people they don’t know talking about how gross gay people are. They might get angry, sure, but his anger must be a bit extreme.

He reasons that it must be because of how close he and Aone were. They were like brothers. That was all it was. They were insulting his brother and he got mad. Pure and simple.

(He refuses to think about what it means when he doesn’t think of Aone in these moments, when it begins to feel too personal, like they’re insulting him.)

* * *

Futakuchi swears that Aone is trying to kill him.

He has no idea what the boy is doing, but he’s doing something.

Maybe he put something in his sour gummies.

All that Futakuchi knows at this point is that his best friend is slowly driving him crazy.

It started out as something simple. They were walking to school from the train stop, he had made a joke, and then Aone was doubling up with laughter and all Futakuchi could think about was how incredibly adorable his laughter was.

It had only gotten worse from there.

The afternoon after the laughter incident, Futakuchi spent an embarrassingly large portion of practice admiring his best friend’s legs. And arms. And pretty much every other part of his body. He was exceptionally lucky that Kamasaki hadn’t noticed him staring because the other boy would never let him live it down. The two of them are teased enough as it is.

After practice ended Futakuchi had hightailed it out of there, for the first time not wanting to spend any more time around Aone and his confusing laughter and body than he had to. He chose not to catch the train at their usual stop today, instead running to the next stop so that Aone wouldn’t have the chance to catch up to him and ask what was going on. That was not a discussion Futakuchi wanted to have. Not when he wasn’t even sure what was happening.

And things just kept spiralling out of control.

Next it was Aone’s mouth. Even though it was almost constantly frowning, it was an incredibly attractive mouth. Thin lips that looked like they would be incredibly soft and good for biting-

Futakuchi was beginning to wonder if he was really as straight as he thought he was.

* * *

They’re in the club room getting changed after practice when everything goes to hell.

“Moniwa, why do you never do that for me, huh?” Kamasaki says, gesturing at Aone who is holding Futakuchi’s bag for him while the shorter boy pulls on his jacket.

Their captain gives him a weird look. “Probably because you have two fully functioning arms and are perfectly capable of holding your own bag.”

“Futakuchi’s also perfectly capable of holding his own bag but his boyfriend - I mean best friend, sorry Futakuchi - still holds his for him.” Kamasaki smirks at him.

Futakuchi grits his teeth. “I’ve told you before, dumbass! We’re just best friends. Nothing more. Your stupid theory that we’re madly in love has no basis in reality. Dammit Moniwa, stop laughing!”

Moniwa gives him a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry Futakuchi, but you have to admit, he does have a point.”

“What? How is it even remotely true?” _Please don’t have noticed the staring, please don’t have noticed the staring._

“Well you two do spend all of your time together, you’re exceptionally close, and whenever Kamasaki teases you, you deny it as fiercely as someone would deny a crush.”  

Futakuchi scowls at him. “Fine, I’ll prove it to you! I’ll kiss him and it’ll be weird because we’re like brothers!”

Wait, what? Where had that come from? How the hell was that supposed to prove anything? Now they were just going to tease him even more. He had never regretted his habit of not thinking before he speaks more.

Kamasaki snickers. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Futakuchi makes sure to throw one of his volleyball shoes at the third year before turning to Aone. His best friend’s eyes were wide and staring at him and Futakuchi feels guilty for dragging him into this mess without asking first. “Can I kiss you?”

Poor Aone looks like he’s about to die of embarrassment, though his expression doesn’t change. He gives Futakuchi a small nod and the other boy gently grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss.

Their noses bump against each other and Futakuchi tilts his head to the side so that their lips come together with the smallest of sounds. Aone’s eyes widen the slightest bit and Futakuchi squeezes his own shut. Looking at Aone right now would just make this whole thing five million times more awkward. His lips are soft, the bottom one caught between Futakuchi’s own and his breath comes in a small soft puff. He swears he’s going to die from how amazing that feels. Their bodies are far apart, Futakuchi leaning over one of the benches and gripping the other boys jacket both to keep him near and to keep himself from falling over. He really was not expecting this kiss to blow him away so much.

He pulls back slightly and opens his eyes. Aone’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes still wide and staring at him. He can tell by the heat on his face that he’s blushing as well.

“Okay…” he whispers. “Maybe we’re not like brothers after all…”

“No shit,” the third years mutter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: pillowcreeks


End file.
